Camp HalfBlood: One of a Kind
by kortni94
Summary: Daniel still doesn't know who his Olympian parent is, and he's starting to think he never will. His mother has been taken and Camp half-blood is under attack once again. And after everything that's happened he's getting a crush on a hunter? Review! :D


**Note: I do not own the characters from the Percy Jackson series.**

**I wrote a fanfiction called 'Camp Half-Blood: A New Adventure, and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it so I'm starting a new fanfic with the same basic idea. It's more well written and I've added a few things to the plot and story. I hope you enjoy! Please review. :)**

**P.S Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling! If I need to change anything major let me know. Thanks~**

**Chapter 1- Attack of the One-Eyed Freaks**

"Hey Lee! Don't forget to try out for basketball next year." I rolled my eyes at Andrew as he passed by giving me the finger. Andrew may be one of the only kids here whom I would consider a friend. He could be an ass at times, of course so could I, but Andrew just never really took other people's feelings into consideration. He meant well, though, which is what matters. I set my book bag on a bench and climbed aboard. Assuming my mother would be late again I might as well get comfy, right? Oh, by the way my name is Daniel Lee. I'm a sophomore in high school and I hate just about everything about it. I can't even remember the last time I got an A on any assignment. Sighing I looked around and happened to catch the eye of Samantha Colbert, my ex. She smiled knowingly and turned so her back faced me. Oh how I loved her backside. We had only gone out for a few months, and it was a wreck. Yes she was tremendously gorgeous. Her hair was long and brown, her legs were long, and her eyes... well I can't even describe them. She was great, however, the fighting didn't help. We would fight over everything. There was no real love. We tried as hard as possible to make the other as miserable as possible. She glanced back at me and I turned my attention to the cars across the street. One more year and I'll be able to drive myself- won't have to deal with anyone here. I looked down at my watch again and bit my lip not wanting to curse again. I stood up quickly, putting on my back pack, and started walking down to the side walk.

"Hey, Daniel." I stopped and turned, my heart thudding as I faced Samantha. How did I ever get along with her in the first place? I always got so nervous. "Sam." I gave her a fake smile, trying to play cool. "Listen, I'd love to stay and talk but I really need to get home. I promised my mom-"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a piece of paper. "I would really like to talk to you when you have time." She turned around and walked the other direction, catching up with som friends. I looked down at the paper and saw her number- as if I didn't know her number already. I shoved the piece of paper in my jean pocker and made my way opposite the direction of Samantha's. Walking home wasn't that bad. It gave me time to think about the day... the horrible, horrible day. Every day was horrible for me. I always felt out of place, like I didn't belong. I even tried talking to my mom about it, but she waved it off as though it were a normal teenager thing. Which maybe it was? I kicked a rock on the sidewalk as I turned down onto my street, wishing I would have been smart enough to bring my I-pod with me. I made my way up the steps of my house and checked my back pocket for my key. My heart stopped for a moment as my head went back in despair. This is why I need a cell phone, mom. I put my bag by the door and searched the porch for a key. Nothing. "Great."

I grabbed my back pack and went to the side of the house. My mom was never good at remembering to lock the windows. Grunting, I pushed up the side window and threw my bag in. I then hefted myself up and through the window and into the living room. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the kitched to see if there was something to eat. I set the bag on the kitchen table and opened up the fridge. A loud crash came from out front, making my heart jump. I went to the doorway and looked into the living room, listening carefully. I slowly walked towards the front door as something hit the side window, causing shards of glass to hit my left side. I yelped in pain and hit the floor, crawling back to the kitchen. "What the Hell!" I screamed trying to find the phone which wasn't on the charger like it should of been. I sat with my back against the counter, breathing heavily. Another crash came from the basement. I scrambled up and went to the basement door, locking it. I heard... something coming up the steps that lead to the basement. I backed away from the door and stared terrified as whatever it was started banging on the door. I turned and started looking through the drawers of the cabnets before I found a cooking knife. A huge crack had formed on the door to the basement and whatever was behind it showed no signs of giving up any time soon. The front door was the only way out. The front door... There were more out there wasn't there? I went into the living room, stepping on broken glass as I went. Thank God for shoes. The banging in the basement had stopped, which was a good thing. I looked through the peep hole, my eyes widening. The whole front porch had been ripped apart. I took a step back as I heard a scrapping sound coming from the roof. 'Where were they coming from?' I walked over to the broken window and gaped at the ground. What was that? It reminded me of green jello. The scapping had stopped and all I could hear was my heart pumping way to fast. I had to get out of here. I could make a run for it. I was fairly fast. I'm sure I could make it down the street... or at least to the neighbors house, right? I walked to the front door, my breathing harsh.

"On three..." I whispered, my voice hourse. "One. Two." I gripped the knife in my hand, ready to plundge it into anything that might attack. "Three." I opened the door slowly looked around. The entire porch had disapeared. I jumped down to the ground and walked foreward slowly, then broke out in a full sprint. I heard laughing and it took a moment to realize I was being chased. I held the knife in my right hand as I made my way down the street. I halted at a 4-way stop and glanced behind me, shaking. It wasn't even human. My hand shook as I stepped back, backing away from the creature as it came foreward- not even breaking a sweat. It was huge. About ten feet tall. It looked as though his mouth was foaming green... goop. It was quite disturbing. It was only a few feet away and I continued backing away.

"This must be a dream."I muttered as I dropped my knife debating on whether or not I should make another run for it. The monster raised his hand getting ready to strick just as I made the dicision to run for it. Its hand hit me, sending me at least 20 feet away- into a tree. I groaned, my hands were clenched and I was in pain. Shards of pain shot through my body and I felt as though i were going to puke. I sat up slowly, my vision blacking out slightly. I was on the verge of passing out from the pain when i saw something moving up in the sky. The green monster had seen it as well and stopped to investigate. I sighed wishing I would just black out already, take away the pain. My wish came true, though only for a few moments. It was a horse. A flying horse. That's all I saw before I felt cold water hit my skin, causing me to shoot up, which in turn caused more pain in my back.

I opened my eyes to find a boy around my age standing over me. "He's awake!" He grinned and grabbed my hand pulling me upright. My back was hurting so bad now I found it almost impossible to stand. The boy in front of me had dark black hair which had globs of goo in it, his eyes were green and his was a little shorter than myself.

The boy wiped off his sword before putting it back in its sheath. Sword... "Who are you?" I backed up against the tree. "What happened to the..." I looked behind him to find my answer. A girl was leaning over its head, pulling out an arrow and wiping it off. She had long black hair that went down just above her waist. "Is it dead?"

The boy smiled and rested his hand on my shoulder, making me wince. "So many questions. All of which should have been answered years ago." He walked away towards the girl whom was now standing. She turned towards the boy and nodded in my direction. She had dark brown- almost black eyes. She reminded me of Samantha, yet they were totally different. Unlike Samantha, this girl was not afraid to get dirty. Her clothes were covered in green goo, which I no assume was the blood of whatever the monster was that attacked. She looked over at me and I quickly averted my eyes to the monster. She turned around and walked over to the horse... which had wings. 'Who were these people?'

"Daniel." The boy was returning, his voice sounded urgent. "My name's Percy and although we've only just met I need you to trust me, okay?" I nodded. I knew nothing about him, but I figured if he could take down a ten foot monster he could answer the questions I had. "We're going back to camp and we're taking you with us."

He took a hold of my arm and pulled, but I wouldn't move. "Camp? What camp?" I pulled my arm out of his grip, gaining the courage that had been lost at seeing the monster. "We just got attacked by that- that thing over there and you want me to go with you to, camp? Are you crazy?" I was furious. I was also scared, and I didn't like the feeling.

"We need to get out of here.." He looked back at the girl who was facing the other way. "There are more of them." He sighed and grabbed my arm again, more gently. "That was only a baby, Daniel. Don't you understand? If we wait for an adult Cyclopes we're dead. We won't be able to make it with only three of us. Where there's one Cyclopes there are bound to be others, so we need to move. Now!" He pulled me foreward and I followed, only pulling back slightly. I hated to trust a couple of kids, but if he was right about there being other monsters then I'd better follow them.

"What about my mom?" After everything that had happened i had completely forgot about my mother and her being late.

The girl turned around, a surprised look on her face. "Oh wow Jackson, you didn't even need my help this time." She smirked and picked up the kitchen knife I had held before I was thrown against the tree. "A kitchen knife? What would that do?"

"Thalia, stop." The boy glared at her and turned to me. "Your mom was already informed. We moved her into a safe location. They won't be able to find her now."

"Are you sure?" I had my doubts. If they were able to find me, what would stop them from finding her? I glanced back at the Cyclopes and shuddered. If they found her, she'd be dead. Of course I would think the same for me, and look how that turned out.

Thalia was taping her foot impatiently. "Are we just going to stand here and way to get killed or are we going to get a move on?"

Percy glared at her and walked over to the winged horse. "This is BlackJack." He smiled back at me. "You aren't afraid of heights are you?" I shook my head, although I was pretty sure that if I had been alone I would of curled up in a ball and cried. Not something I'd be so easily to admit."Good. Hop on then." I climbed onto the horse- followed by Thalia and Percy. "Okay BlackJack, you know where to go." The horse started running and jumped. We were flying. I closed my eyes, feeling my heart race in my chest. Thalia's grip tightened around my stomach and I grunted. I would have told her to stop, but I didn't really mind. I smiled to myself, 'Was she afraid of heights?' It was night by the time the horse landed at the edge of a forest.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Percy jumped off the horse and helped Thalia down. He offered me a hand but I rejected, jumping down. The pain in my back surged up again, but I ignored it.

"Not much of a camp." I muttered. Thalia hit the back of my head and moved foreward into the woods. Percy followed and I was left behind with BlackJack. 'Go on. Follow.' I jumped and looked around. The horse nudged my arm and I glanced back at the woods. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I muttered. "What a warm welcoming." I started foreward into the woods, leaving BlackJack behind.


End file.
